


Your Love Is My Salvation

by BuchananScorpioFan



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 13:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15462873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuchananScorpioFan/pseuds/BuchananScorpioFan
Summary: A remake of the story where Anna and Robert are hypnotized by Faison. Just a One-Shot.





	Your Love Is My Salvation

Her petal soft palms caressed the ragged edges of his face as she forced him to look into her eyes. “Tell me what you see? You trust me don’t you?”   
  
“More than anyone else,” he whispers, his breathing now coming in rapid, shallow gasps.   
  
“You know how much I love you don’t you,” she asks, her heart stopping eyes now the focus of all his attention. _The images are not what they appear…he knows they are not…but they force him to his knees as if he has just taken a bullet to the heart._  
  
“You can tell me Robert…tell me what is hurting you so much…tell me so I can make it better.”  
  
He takes one long deep breath and soon he can feel the warmth of her hand as she grips it in hers… _She is here with him…he knows she is. He can trust her…he knows that too._ Anna lets her lips brush across his gently in a gesture that she hopes will prove her love and loyalty.   
  
“I see you in bed with him… _him,_ of all people,” he states bitterly. “The images seem so real Anna. I cannot breathe. I can’t even find the words to tell you how much it hurts.”   
  
“By him, you mean…”   
  
_“Faison,_ ” he snaps, and she waits him out. She knows that he is trying to fight it…trying to find his equilibrium again. If anyone understands how hard that can be, it is her. She loves him enough to be patient.  
  
“That would _never_ happen sweetheart. You _know_ that don’t you…You know that I would _never_ hurt you that way…especially not with…with that _monster_.”   
  
Her voice quivers and he brushes his fingertip across her own fallen tears…”I know that Luv. I trust you. You _know_ that don’t you. You know how much I love you?”  
  
“I can feel it Robert. Can you?”   
  
She touches his heart with her hand and he lays his own on top of hers. “I feel it,” they say in unison.   
  
“Focus on _me_ Scorpio…don’t think…just _feel._ “   
  
She takes his hand and tells him to lay down on the bed.   
  
“Close your eyes Scorpio.”   
  
“Anna, I’m…”  
  
“Don’t be afraid. I am right here with you. Close your eyes.”  
  
She kisses his eyelids shut and tells him to think of the first time they made love.   
  
“ _Which_ first time,” he jokes.   
  
“Either will work,” she says. “Just keep thinking of it.”   
  
She kneads her fingers into his sore muscles and makes her way up his tired body. “What do you feel,” she asks him.  
  
“Warmth,” he says.  
  
“What else,” she asks, as she kisses his now bare chest…his shoulders…his back…and finally his lips.   
  
“Desire. Love. Need,” he says.   
  
“Good,” she says. “Now open your eyes. Tell me what you see?”   
  
“Oh God you are beautiful,” he says.   
  
“That’s not what I asked Scorpio. What do you see?”   
  
“My…My beautiful naked wife.”   
  
She smiles as she lets him snake his fingers through her hair, pulling the tie from it, just as he always does.   
  
“Who else do you see,” she asks.   
  
He almost expects the images to assault him just as they had only moments before but to his surprise, he only sees his wife. “ _You_ Luv. _Only_ you.”   
  
“And who am I about to satisfy right now,” she quips.   
  
“It had _better_ be your husband Mrs. Scorpio. I am _not_ about to share you with _anyone_.”   
  
She giggles as he pulls her beneath him on their bed. “You will never have to Scorpio. I am all yours. Forever.”   
  
“God, how I love you,” he says, and their kisses go from electric to passionate in almost no time at all.   
  
He does not know how she manages to make everything better for everyone but she does…Faison had tried to break them but it was her love for him that made the hypnotism null and void…The Devil cannot break through the cracks where love is that strong.He saves her and she saves him. _Their love would always be their salvation._   
  
THE END

 


End file.
